


Meetings of (in)Consequence

by amaresu



Series: Superheroes (and villains) of St. Trinian's [1]
Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Crossover, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis Crock meet Annabelle Fritton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings of (in)Consequence

Artemis stood at the train station waiting for her ride, once again wondering why it was so important for her to go undercover at some British boarding school. They couldn't possibly be up to what Batman thought they were up to, it was ridiculous. It would also have been nice to know why Batman refused to let M'gann or Zatanna go undercover with her and what he meant by, "You're the only one who can fit in."

Her musing on the assignment was cut short as an older girl walked towards her, "Artemis Crock?"

"That's me," she tried to sound excited, but she was pretty sure it didn't work.

"Annabelle Fritton," the girl said as she shook hands. "Head Girl at St. Trinian's. We don't get very many students from America."

"Yeah, well, my dad thought it'd be a good idea," Artemis followed Annabelle towards the parking lot. It took an effort not to cringe at her cover story, "What's this place like?"

"Oh, it's the best. St. Trinian's can take some getting used to though, but I believe some of the First Years have put together a bit of a welcome for you." Annabelle stopped at the curb and waited until a van came screeching up to them, "It should be exciting."

Artemis followed her into the van, barely managing to sit down before it took off again. It was only then that she noticed the two girls jointly driving the van, "They're ten!"

"Eleven actually," Annabelle replied. "Tara and Tania are very experienced drivers though."

It was at that moment that Artemis understood why Batman could think St. Trinian's was fielding not only a super hero team, but a super villain team and using the chaos of their supposed battles to rob the nearby businesses. Now she just needed to figure out why and how to get in on it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: YJ at a boarding school.
> 
> Whether it's for a mission or an AU.
> 
> I want the team at boarding school. With stereotypical shenanigans. Sneaking out of the dorm in the middle of night etc.


End file.
